Fantasme sur un animal
by Kitred
Summary: Sasuke se retrouve à s'occuper d'un renard, qui n'est autre que Naruto. A chaque geste de se dernier, le brun remplace l'image du renard par Naruto lui même ! Seulement voila, Naruto se souviendra-t-il de tout ce qui c'est passé ? Surtout que le blond ...


Disclaimer: Aucuns des personnages n'est à moi, sinon Naruto et Sasuke seraient depuis longtemps ensembles. u.u

Raiting: +18 (un lemon, un lime)

Pairing: SasuNaru et NaruSasu

Genre: Romance / Humour ( j'essaye d'en mettre ) / Yaoi / Lemon / Lime / OCC (sûrement u.u)

_**Fantasmes sur un animal**_

Sur un pont en bois, au dessus d'un petit fleuve qui coulait tranquillement où deux piliers rouges se trouvaient à chaque extrémité, trois jeunes adultes attendaient patiemment .

La première était une fille aux cheveux courts, d'une couleur peu habituelle, rose guimauve. Des yeux vert émeraudes ressortait grâce à ses cheveux rose. Elle avait un caractère bien trempé et une force hors du commun. Cette fille s'appelait Sakura Haruno, la présidente du fan club « Sasuke-kun ! ». Elle était amoureuse de lui, comme toutes les filles et garçons du village confondu, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu dans la rue, au détour d'un trottoir, quand ils étaient petits. Dès ce jours, elle le harcèlait pour qu'il sorte avec elle. Ceci ne c'est pas arrangé le jour de la formation des équipes de ninja, vu que « son Sasuke-ku~n » était dans son groupe.

En parlant de lui, il était appuyé sur la rambarde du pont. Sasuke Uchiwa, seul survivant de son clan qui fut exterminé par son frère. Assassin qui se donna la mort peu après l'examen des Chunin, quand Orochimaru voulut attaqué son frère. La technique utilisé fut la même que celle du quatrième Hogake pour Kyubi. Sasuke avait eu tant de haine pour son frère, mais elle avait disparue au fil du temps. Il était froid et distant, ce qui faisait craquer toutes les filles du village. Ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, des yeux aussi noir que l'encre de chine et une peau pâle, crémeuse. Il était le plus grand de toute l'équipe, hors mis son sensei. Il n'aimait pas Sakura, et se fichait de presque tout … oui, j'ai bien dit « presque tout », car, une personne arrivait à le faire sourire, c'est cette même personne qui apaisait sa haine. Le nom de cette personne ? …. Je n'en sais rien du tout, je ne veux pas mourir en le demandant au brun.

La dernière personne sur le pont était Naruto Uzumaki, un beau blond aux yeux d'un bleu étincelant, une peau bronzée, un peu fou-fou, il faisait toutes les blagues inimaginables. La raison ? Il voulait être remarqué, montrer qu'il existait, prouver qu'il avait droit au bonheur car il n'avait pas eu d'amour dans sa vie. Sa mère morte le jour de l'accouchement, son père, l'éclair jaune de Konoha, quatrième Hokage, mort pour sauver le village du terrible démon renard à neuf queues, maintenant scellé dans le ventre de son propre enfant. Naruto n'avait rien demandé mais fut exclu de l'affection des gens à cause de Kyubi. Depuis qu'il avait douze ans, les villageois commencèrent à reconnaître Naruto et non le réceptacle de l'animal. Il s'était fait de vrais amis. Il avait toujours un sourire chaleureux, immense et vrai. Son sourire, ses yeux, ses paroles, sa présence … tout chez lui donné aux gens du réconfort, de la joie, du courage et d'autres sentiments comme cela.

Tous les trois attendaient l'arrivée de leur sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Comme à son habitude il était en retard de plus d'une heure… Ils allaient attendre encore un moment. Après une heure de silence, n'y tenant plus, Naruto le brisa.

- Bon ! Moi je m'entraine un peu ! Je vais faire ma nouvelle technique. Prends des notes enfoiré ! Cette technique te mettra K.O lors de notre combat ! Dit le blondinet des flammes de détermination remplaçant ses magnifiques orbes bleues.

- Hm ! Répondit simplement « l'enfoiré ».

- Naruto … soupira la jeune fille. On a seize ans maintenant alors calme ta rivalité avec Sasuke-kun ! En plus c'est lui le plus fort !

Naruto n'écoutait pas la rosée et avait déjà commencé ses signe. Sakura les regardait attentivement, si elle pouvait aider son prince c'était avec plaisir. A peine avait-il fait un signe que la jeune fille le tapa brutalement sur la joue.

- Crétin ! Pourquoi tu voulais faire ton sexy no jutsu ? Hurla la bête rose.

- Sakura … ce n'était pas le même signe, lâcha Sasuke en soupirant d'exaspération.

- Ah bon … ? Oh, pardon Naruto alors ! Naruto … ?

Naruto avait fait un vol plané de plus de dix mètres avec le coup que lui avait donné Sakura. Cette dernière et Sasuke avait couru pour le rejoindre … seul souci, il n'y avait que les vêtements du blondinet étalés par terre.

Son maillot noir à manche courte, le collier de Tsunade, son pantalon et sa veste orange, ses sandales, son bandeau frontal et son boxer noir avec un « I love you » dessiné avec des flammes sur le devant … Son corps avait disparu !

- Naruto ? Si c'est une blague elle n'est pas drôle ! Paniqua Sakura.

- …. _Où t'es passé idiot ? _S'inquiéta intérieurement Sasuke.

- Naruto ? Recommença la fille.

- KYUUUUU !

Sakura et Sasuke se regardèrent pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu le bruit et que ce n'était pas le fruit de leur imagination. Le garçon regarda le sol lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller la cheville.

Une petite boule de poils orange mordillait le haut de sa sandale. Elle était petite et possédait des oreilles pointues, une longue queue orange dont chaque bout était aussi blond que les cheveux de Naruto … Une minute ! Cela fit tilt dans le cerveau des deux coéquipiers de Naruto.

- Naruto … ? Tenta Sasuke, ses yeux se plissant.

- C'est toi Naruto ? Demanda la rose en posant un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieur.

- Kyu … ? Répondit le renardeau en levant la tête, laissant découvrir aux deux gens l'entourant des yeux bleus fendus en leur milieu et remplis d'une grande agressivité et d'une peur bleue grandissante.

- J'ai fait une grosse boulette ! Fit remarquer Sakura.

Elle se pencha pour prendre le renard dans ses bras mais celui-ci montra les dents et essaya de la mordre. Sasuke essaya à son tour, ce fut le même scénario. Le renard partit vers la forêt pour échapper aux deux étrangers. Il se déplaçait comme une fusée étant donné qu'il avait gardé sa vitesse d'humain, il était un renard-ninja qu'il fallait suivre pour lui rendre sa véritable apparence.

- Sakura, tu restes ici et tu préviens Kakashi-sensei quand il arrivera. Je vais chercher Naruto-chan. Ordonna Sasuke en se lançant à la poursuite de son coéquipier.

La jeune femme resta là, la bouche ouverte … Elle avait bien entendu ? Sasuke avait dit « Je vais chercher Naruto … -chan. » ? Non, elle avait rêvé … oui, Sasuke, s'en fichait de lui, n'est ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke courrait encore dans la forêt après Naruto. Cela faisait des minutes qu'il sautait de branches en branches en ligne droite afin de le retrouver. Il allait tourner pour voir si il avait changé de trajectoire quand un cri horrible retentit, il se dirigea donc vers le bruit. Arrivait sur place, il inspecta les lieux d'un regard.

Le renard avait une patte coincé dans un piège de chasseur. Il se débattait comme un dingue pour sortir du piège, se mordillant la patte jusqu'au sang … Jusqu'au sang !

Sasuke s'approcha de l'animal sauvage afin de l'empêcher de se mutiler et tendit sa main pour le rassurer mais la boule de poils essaya de nouveau de le mordre.

- Naruto, dit calmement Sasuke, ne bouge pas.

- Grrrrrrrrr, grogna l'animal.

Sasuke prit chaque extrémité du piège et força pour l'ouvrir. Le renard, surpris par ce comportement et ne comprenant pas, enfonça ses crocs dans l'avant-bras gauche du brun. Malgré la douleur, le dernier des Uchiwa réussit à enlever le piège de la patte en sang de Naruto. Une fois terminé la boule de poils sauta au cou du brun, le mettant à terre, ne s'attendant pas à un tel comportement de sa part. Ses crocs étaient très près de la gorge du brun qui avait un peu peur mais ne le montrait pas. Le renardeau fixa le brun dans les yeux. Une rage folle contre le calme des pierres de nuit. Sasuke ferma les yeux quand l'animal rapprocha, un peu trop à son goût, ses dents.

Il les réouvrit en sentant quelque chose de chaud et humide sur sa joue. La chose chaude et mouillée était la langue de l'orangé. Le renardeau le léchait. Une image de Naruto humain lui faisant des bisous sur la joue prit place dans son esprit, chauffant ses joues, leur donnant alors une petite couleur rouge.

Le brun, une fois la couleur parti, se releva, incitant le renardeau à aller au sol. Une fois le noiraud relevé, l'animal sauvage sauta dans ses bras.

- Maintenant tu veux venir avec moi ? Ironisa Sasuke.

- Kyuuuu ! Kyuuuu, kyu. Les dernière « paroles » étaient prononcées assez tristement.

- Quoi ? Demanda le brun en voyant la boule de poils orange avec un regard triste.

Le renard lécha le bras saignant de Sasuke qui fut attendri par ce geste et caressa la tête de Naruto. La queue bougea de droite à gauche pour montrer sa joie, l'orangé se cala contre le torse du brun. Une autre image du blond dans les bras du brun vint dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Un Naruto reconnaissant, gentil, qui fait des câlins, souriant grâce à Sasuke, pour Sasuke. Cette pensée et image redonna vie à ses joues. Il partirent rejoindre la rosée quand l'incendie fut calmé.

Sakura avec leur sensei, qui était arrivait cinq minutes plutôt, sautèrent sur Sasuke quand ils le virent revenir avec le renard. Kakashi proposa d'apporter Naruto à Tsunade, elle pourrait avoir un remède ou une autre solution et pourrait aussi soigner sa patte au passage.

Durant le trajet, Naruto resta dans les bras de Sasuke, grognant ou/et essayant de mordre Sakura quand celle-ci s'approchait du brun. Il le remerciait intérieurement de le protéger de sa groupie collante qui bouillonnait de rage face au comportement du blondinet, qui d'habitude, aurait sauté dans ses bras à elle et non dans ceux de « SON Sasuke-kun ».

Arrivé devant l'Hokage, Sakura expliqua la situation. Naruto s'était transformé en renard, il avait voulu tous les manger mais Sasuke s'était battu et blablabla, tout ça sans exagérer le moins du monde bien entendu. Tsunade répliqua qu'elle n'avait pas de remède, qu'il faudrait attendre que Naruto redevienne lui-même tout seul. Elle désigna aussi Sasuke comme « maitre » pour l'animal, ce qui n'était pas très difficile à choisir vu que la boule de poils ne se laissait approcher que part lui.

Le dernier des Uchiwa conduit Naruto chez lui. Sur le chemin ils rencontrèrent l'équipe 8, 9 et autres, ainsi que plusieurs filles qui ne s'approchèrent pas de Sasuke à cause du blondinet. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait ! Il avait juste essayé, sur une vingtaine de filles, ses crocs ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ces filles montraient leurs gorges à chaque fois ! Un animal sauvage ne laissait personne s'approcher des personnes qu'il aimait.

Arrivé au manoir des Uchiwa, Naruto sauta par terre, lui rappelant sa patte endolorie ainsi qu'au brun grâce au cri suraigüe poussé par le petit animal. Son maitre le reprit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain et le soigner, elle se situait à l'étage. A l'intérieur il n'y avait pas grand chose. Juste le stricte nécessaire. Une douche avec des vitres transparentes, un lavabo avec une pharmacie au dessus possédant un miroir. Sasuke l'ouvrit et sortit de la trousse de secours de la pommade et un bandage. Il appliqua la pommade pour désinfecter la blessure et mit un bandage une fois la crème bien imprégnée dans la peau de l'animal. Pour le remercier de tant de gentillesse, Naruto lécha la joue de Sasuke. Et son esprit divagua une nouvelle fois, remplaçant le renardeau par le vrai Naruto, déposant ses lèvres sur sa joue, provoquant la réanimation des rougeurs sur ses pommettes. Mais la boule de poils, ayant du mal à marcher, restait dans les bras de Sasuke.

Le brun alla sur son lit, posant son invité sur son oreiller, et se coucha sur le ventre à côté de lui en prenant un livre au passage dans sa bibliothèque. Il l'ouvrit et feuilleta le contenu sous l'œil curieux de Naruto. Le livre était un album photos, il y avait des photos de Sasuke petit avec des gens lui ressemblant, sûrement ses parents.

- Elle c'est ma mère, Mikoto, elle était très gentille et douce. Dit le brun en montrant une femme souriante, tenant dans ses bras un jeune enfant à la peau pâle. Lui c'est Fugaku, il a un air sévère mais en fait il était très gentil… s'était mon père. Expliqua t-il en désignant l'homme aux côtés de la femme. Lui il ne souriait pas, et regardait le bébé de haut, mais quand on regardait bien, il y avait aussi de la fierté, une immense fierté. Et lui c'est Itachi … mon grand frère, indiqua t-il en pointant du doigt un autre garçon brun qui lui ressemblait mais avait deux traits sous les yeux, il était aux côté de la femme en regardant l'enfant, un rictus à peine visible.

_ Kyu ? S'écria la petit bestiole en voyant un liquide salé couler des yeux de son maître.

- Ce n'est rien Naruto … juste de mauvais souvenirs …

- Kyuuu, geignit le renardeau en essuyant cette perle salé avec sa langue.

Sasuke prit Naruto dans ses bras pour verser quelques larmes et sentir une présence près de lui, le rassurant et surtout il savait que même si le blondinet se souvenait de ça, il n'irait pas le raconter dans tout le village. Alors pour une fois, juste cette fois, il se laissa aller, lâchant toute cette peine cumulée toutes ces années. Il avait bien le droit de montrer son vrai visage à quelqu'un et si cette personne était Naruto, cela l'arrangeant bien, il montrerait son vrai lui à la seule personne qui fasse qu'il se sentait vraiment bien. Sasuke pleura quelques heures puis fini par dormir, le renard toujours dans ses bras. L'orangé avait sa gueule près du visage de son maitre et léchait les quelques larmes restantes en évitant de réveiller le brun.

Quand il se réveilla il vit la boule de poils le regarder avec beaucoup d'inquiétude et de tristesse dans ses mirettes. Touché par tant de gentillesse venant de son protéger, et aussi par leurs estomacs, il décida de préparer le repas. Il se fit un plat rapide et simple pour lui et pour le renardeau des ramens instantanés, Naruto restait Naruto même en renard après tout, et on savait tous qu'il raffolait des ramens. Ils mangèrent dans un silence coupait par les goutes tombantes de temps à autre sur le sol quand l'orangé relevait le museau pour regarder Sasuke, comme si il le surveillait ou le protégeait plutôt vu le regard protecteur de celui-ci. Quand le brun croisa son regard il eu l'impression qu'il lui disait : « Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderais, je serais toujours là, je veux te protéger ! », si il avait raison de la traduction qu'il pensait avoir bien faite alors c'était normal que son cœur bondisse dans sa poitrine près à sortir car il avait un ange qui le soutiendrait toute sa vie, il aurait un ange gardien, son ange gardien.

Après le repas Sasuke, qui avait la flemme de faire la vaisselle prit Naruto dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain pour qu'il prenne un bon bain et ainsi essuyer les traces du bouillon des ramens sur des babines. Ils montèrent alors l'étage pour retourner dans la salle de bain. Sasuke mit un bouchon pour douche dans le trou de celle-ci afin de garder l'eau, il appuya ensuite et fit de sa douche une mini-baignoire pour son renard, et enleva le bandage autour de sa patte, remarquant qu'elle était guérit, sûrement grâce au Kyubi. A peine posa-t-il une patte dans la baignoire qu'il courrait dedans arrosant le noiraud au passage.

- Tu aimes l'eau hein ? Demanda le dernier des Uchiwa.

- Kyuuuuuuu ! Répondit le renard en sautant à pattes jointes dans l'eau. KYUUUUUUU !

- Pfff, si tu te voyais Naru, tu rigolerais de toi-même. Pouffa Sasuke.

- Kyuuu, kyu ! Approuva le renardeau en bougeant sa tête de haut en bas.

- Tu es d'accord avec moi ? Eh bah, c'est pas tous les jours ! Constata le jeune garçon.

- Kyu ?

- Quoi ? Dit le brun en voyant l'orangé se tourner, lui montrant son postérieur poilu.

- KYU ! Il bougea très vite sa queue sur le sol couvert d'eau ce qui eu pour conséquence d'arroser le pauvre Sasuke qui rit aux éclats.

- … T'es pas croyable Naru, tu fais toujours autant de bêtises ! Bon, tu prends ton bain puis moi je prends ma douche, j'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

- Kyuuuu ! Confirma t-il

Sasuke donna donc son bain à la bestiole diabolique qui bougeait tout le temps sa queue en signe de joie mais elle venait aussi au visage du brun quand le renardeau décidait de l'embêter un peu donc toutes les cinq minutes elle venait chatouiller son nez, sa joues, ou passait devant ses yeux l'agaçant un peu mais surtout l'amusant, faisant du bain une partie de jeux, ils s'amusaient bien et aurait bien voulu continuer mais l'orangé pourrait attraper un rhume en restant dedans. Une fois Naruto sorti il le sécha avec une serviette, et pour le remercier, l'animal prit la serviette et courut dans la pièce, incitant son camarade de jeux à en faire de même. Une course poursuite débuta pour gagner la serviette en bon état. Les minutes passèrent assez vite et Naruto trouvait que la salle de bain était trop petite il sorti donc, courant ainsi dans tout le manoir, obligeant le noiraud à doubler ses efforts si il voulait vraiment la récupérer. Au bout de deux heures de recherche quand le renardeau se cachait, de course pour le rattraper et quelques gamelles pour le brun qui ne voyait pas la fusée orange passer entre ses jambes, lui laissant des bleues comme souvenir, douloureux mais amusant souvenir.

La partie de jeu finie, la serviette récupéré en bon état, c'était à noter après toutes les péripéties qu'elle avait subit c'était un exploit, Sasuke prit sa douche, enfin avait-il rajouté. Ils étaient retournés dans la salle de bain, le brun commença à enlever son haut sali comme le reste de ses vêtements vu qu'il était souvent tombé, laissant le loisir au renard de découvrir un torse fin, des abdominaux bien présent et des bras peu musclés mais qui pourraient protéger n'importe qui. Puis vint le tour de son short qui laissait déjà voir des mollets bien entrainaient, laissant imaginer les cuisses toutes aussi fortes, quand il le baissa, il y eu confirmation, elles étaient aussi musclées et blanches que le reste de son corps. Le boxer rouge, avec marqué « Me too » en lettre qui prennent feu, sur le derrière. Postérieur qui était lisse et avait l'air vraiment très doux, tellement qu'une plume pourrait glisser facilement dessus.

Il rentra dans la douche, enlevant avant le bouchon, alluma l'arrivée d'eau chaude qui arriva quelques secondes après seulement, mouillant ses cheveux, descendit sur son visage qui avait les yeux fermaient, ressentant pleinement la sensation agréable que le liquide transparent lui procuré, liquide qui coulait maintenant dans son cou, pour enfin dégringoler sur son dos et son torse donnant de grands frisons sur tout son corps, puis ses jambes et et ses pieds furent à leur tour trempés, il se sentit bien sous l'eau. Il commença à se frotter les cheveux avec son shampoing à la mûre, enivrant d'avantage toute la salle d'eau qui le sentait déjà avec le bain précédent de l'orangé. Une mousse blanche au reflet violet/rose prenait place, engloutissant ses cheveux. Il passa ensuite à son corps, avec son gel douche au cassis, se frottant lentement et avec sensualité. Il tourna le regard et vit le renard le regardait, sa queue bougeant de gauche à droite, signe qu'il était ravit. Son esprit ne put s'empêchait de voir le vrai Naruto le regarder avec une étincelle de joie dans les yeux. Il le regardait se laver, dans sa salle de bain, lui il était nu devant le blond habillé de sa tenue orange … Cette idée fit bouillonner son sang, érigeant ainsi son sexe droit.

Sans s'en rendre compte sa main glissa vers sa verge, il la caressa d'abord, son regard encré dans celui de son homologue, l'imaginant lui sourire, un sourire appréciateur ornait son visage. Il continuait de se caresser, érigeant plus fortement son pénis qu'il prit en main quand celui-ci fut érigé à son maximum, accélérant sa respiration lui donnant plus de mal à respirer qu'au commencement de ses touchés, le rouge prit place entièrement sur ses joues, il débuta des mouvements de vas-et-viens lents sur son sexe, son regard toujours encré dans celui du Naruto de ses pensées. Il le voyait se mordre la lèvre inférieure, les joues aussi rouges que lui. Ses gestes se firent plus rapide quand le renard émit un « Kyuuu ? », le mental de Sasuke le remplaça par un « Oh oui ! » prononcé sensuellement par le doré, le faisant perdre un peu les pédales et augmenter ses mouvements. Les gémissements remplirent toute la pièce qui baignée dans une ambiance où tout représentait et sentait le sexe en pleine ébullition. Plus son regard noir était plongé dans celui bleu de Naruto, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il devait le faire pour calmer toutes ces sensations, quand il avait le renard près de lui, s'était Naruto. Il avait donné son bain à la boule de poils, il l'avait donné au blondinet.

Toutes ses pensées allaient vers le blondi, dans différentes positions, la seule qui revenait le plus souvent était celle où le doré le déshabillait doucement en l'embrassant sur chaque parcelle de son corps, créant des frissons quand ses lèvres rentraient en contact avec sa peau, tout en massant sa virilité mise à nue déjà érigé, où coulait le liquide séminal sur la longueur de son pénis ainsi que sur la main de Naruto, le tout en lui murmurant des mots doux tels que des « Je t'aime », « Mon amour » et suçotant son lobe d'oreille, obtenant ainsi des gémissements plus forts de la part de son partenaire.

Dans la salle d'eau, seul les plaintes du sombre était entendues, la buée dû à l'eau chaude ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir et ne cachait pas toute l'envie présente dans ses yeux. Puis son imagination transforma encore un cri du renardeau en un « Jouis Sa-su-chan » dit d'une façon très chaude, ce qui acheva le noiraud, le faisant jouir dans sa main lavée par l'eau jaillissant toujours, dans un cri qu'il hurla à pleins poumon, dans un « NARUTOOOOOoooooooooooooo ! » résonant encore dans la pièce.

Sasuke reprenait son souffle dans la douche, éteignant le liquide minéral quand tout son sperme fut emporté ainsi que toute la mousse sur son corps, il ressortit de la cabine quand il eut récupéré son souffle, les joues toujours rougies, il mit une serviette autour de sa taille et partit rapidement, sans regarder Naruto, dans sa chambre enfiler des vêtements propres, il ne regardait même pas le renard se trouvant dans l'embrasure de la porte… Il avait honte de lui, il s'était laissé aller, il s'était masturbé en pensant encore au blond mais cette fois… Le blond l'avait vu, il avait TOUT vu et entendu, le brun gémissant son prénom à chaques fois qu'il le pouvait. Les couleurs sur ses joues étaient dû à l'excitation et aussi à la honte. Si Naruto se souvenait de _ça, _comment allait-il le prendre ? Même si le blondi n'allait peut-être pas l'exclure, il pourrait l'ignorer, lui adresser le moins possible la parole ? … Tout mais pas ça, il voulait le garder près de lui, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Shikamaru était devenu son ami, après quelques temps car il s'entendait bien … mais, Shikamaru était peut-être son meilleur ami, il ne pourrait pas avoir le même impacte que le doré avait sur lui … Rien qu'à l'idée de le perdre les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

- Kyu ? Demanda l'orangé en voyant le brun les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est rien … répondit le dit brun en le prenant dans ses bras. Promets moi que tu me laisseras pas si tu t'en souviens ! Je veux pas te perdre Naru … ce fut plus fort que lui, il versa quelques larmes que l'orangé se dépêcha de sécher en les léchant pour le rassurer. Merci, souffla t-il. Gardant l'animal, ils allèrent dans le salon après que le brun se soit regardait dans la glace pour voir si il était présentable.

En bas, Sasuke préparait un sac de nourritures pour sortir prendre l'air, mettant des cerises et des oranges à l'intérieur. Naruto le regardait faire sans comprendre, puis quand le jeune garçon brun eut fini de le faire, ils sortirent tous les deux en fermant la porte derrière eux. Sasuke marchait doucement pour permettre à Naruto de lui suivre en marchant à ses côtés. Les villageois se retournaient de temps à autre pour être sûr qu'ils avaient bien vu le descendant de la famille Uchiwa parler à un renard qui lui répondait comme si il comprenait la langue.

Le noiraud emmena l'orangé sur le terrain d'entrainement, il s'était allongé dans l'herbe pendant que l'animal courrait partout pour se dégourdir les pattes. Sasuke, plongé dans la contemplation du ciel, ne remarqua que quelque minutes plus tard que Naruto jouait avec un gros chien blanc, des taches marrons sur le bout des oreilles, il reconnu immédiatement Akamaru, le chien de Kiba Inuzuka, une famille spécialisée sur les chiens, ils les entrainent afin qu'ils deviennent un jour de grands chien-ninja.

Naruto jouait à lui courir après, essayant quelques instant de grimper sur son dos ou chopper sa grande queue blanche. Mais le chien était plus rapide que lui et beaucoup plus gros aussi, donnant du fil à retordre au renardeau qui voulait monter sur lui avec ses petites pattes. Amenant le brun à relever de quelque centimètre ses lèvres, pour former ce qu'il appellerait un sourire.

Un brun s'approcha de lui, ses cheveux en pagailles faisaient penser qu'il avait pris un pétard sur la tête, ses yeux marrons reflétaient pleins de malices et aussi qu'il s'apprêtait sûrement à jouer un mauvais tour à quelqu'un ou juste vous faire chier, son sourire carnassier laissait entrevoir une paire de dents plus pointus que les autres et déformait un tatouage en forme de triangle rouges à l'envers sur chaque joues, faisant penser à des crocs.

- Alors Sasuke, tu t'occupes bien de Naruto ?

- Hn.

- Il s'amuse bien avec Akamaru en tout cas !

- …

- T'es pas très causant toi ! Naruto avait raison, t'es un glaçon !

- …

- …

- … Il a vraiment dit ça ?

- … Oui et non. Il dit que t'es froid avec les autres car tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre et qu'au fond tu es quelqu'un de bien … Et je suis pas d'accord avec lui. T'es un glaçon, le roi même.

Sasuke ne fut pas touché par les dires de Kiba, pas sur ceux que lui pensait mais quand il avait cité les paroles du blondi il fut très attentif. Le doré le trouvait distant et froid, juste parce qu'il savait que le noiraud avait du mal avec les gens, il disait qu'il avait un bon fond … Lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, le garçon le plus glacial, UNE personne pensait qu'il avait un bon fond et cette personne n'était autre que Naruto, le seul, qui ai réussi à estomper sa haine, croyait en lui ? Extérieurement il était impassible comme d'habitude, mais à l'intérieur il sautait de joie. Une personne croyait en lui, Naruto lui faisait confiance, son Naruto lui faisait confiance ! Rien que ça, son cœur bondissait hors de son torse.

Kiba partit avec Akamaru après avoir épuisé Naruto, même si ils avaient mangés, le chien blanc l'avait crevé, le pauvre n'arrivait même plus à tenir sur ses pattes, sa langue pendait dehors, signe d'extrême fatigue et d'une grande soif, il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour mordre le brun aux canines acéré quand celui-ci caressa le haut de son crâne, geste qui ne fut pas apprécié par l'autre garçon présent.

Sasuke prit Naruto dans ses bras, il s'endormit immédiatement, amenant un rictus au brun qui le porta jusqu'à chez lui, et le déposa sur le canapé en attendant son réveil. Il était près de huit heures du soir, ils s'étaient bien amusés, plutôt Naruto s'était bien amusé avec le chien pendant que les deux garçons avaient passés l'après-midi à les regarder jouer ensemble, ils s'étaient quittés avec « Au revoir » de la part du brun aux triangles, et un « Hn » de l'autre noiraud. Ce dernier préparait un repas allégé pour lui et consistant pour son renardeau car les ramens ne nourrissaient pas et même si on était le soir, il avait vraiment besoin de force. Sasuke réveilla doucement l'orangé en le secouant.

- Grrr, grogna Naruto en ouvrant un œil.

- Aller Naru, il faut venir manger, précisa t-il.

- Kyuuu … marmonna le renard en se mettant sur ses pattes et suivant son maître.

Le renardeau le suivait doucement, ses yeux se refermaient quelques secondes mais il résistait, arrivant devant son plat il le mangea lentement, regardant plus souvent le brun manger, une lueur furieuse passait souvent dans ses prunelle quand le noirâtre ne le regardait pas. A force de le regarder ainsi, le sombre le remarqua et lui posa la question :

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda t-il.

- Kyu ! Le renard montra son assiette et celle du brun.

- Tu en veux ?

- Kyu ! L'orangé secouait la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation. Kyuuu, kyuu kyu kyuuuu kyu ! Termina t-il en montrant le contenu des assiettes.

- … Mmmh … Parce que je ne mange pas beaucoup ?

- Kyu ! Confirma l'animal.

- Tu veux que je mange plus ? … Je n'es pas l'habitude … je ne sais pas cuisiner … confessa le jeune garçon.

Le renardeau le regarda droit dans les yeux pour les baisser ensuite, il ne pouvait rien faire il n'était pas humain, le reste du repas ils ne s'échangèrent aucuns regards, plongés dans leurs pensées. Puis Sasuke fit la vaisselle tandis que Naruto montait les escaliers pour aller dans la chambre du brun … seul problème, la porte était fermée et il ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir donc il resta devant porte, se couchant en se positionnent en boule.

Le brun, l'argenterie nettoyée, chercha son petit renardeau qui fut introuvable au rez-de-chaussé, l'inquiétant un peu à chaque secondes qui passées, il décida de monter à l'étage et il vit sa boule de poils dormir. Il était mignon, il ressemblait à un petit bébé, il le prit le plus doucement possible et ouvrit la porte devant laquelle le « bébé » était couché, porte qui menait à sa chambre.

Les murs étaient peints en blancs, les rideaux accrochés à la seule fenêtre étaient d'un bleu-nuit foncé, devant cette vitre ce trouvait un lit large aux draps noirs, juste à côté une table de chevet en bois clair où reposait la photo de l'équipe sept puis une boite rouge, disposant de bordure noir et pour finir, en face du lit, une armoire, en bois également, à double porte détenant un miroir sur chacune d'elle.

Le noiraud déposa son renard sur son lit, le regardant puis il décida de se mettre en boxer, son sous-vêtement était blanc marqué en rouge « I want you », pour dormir.

_Sasuke était dans une source chaude publique, il n'y avait personne, il pouvait alors se détendre, ses muscles se détendirent en quelques minutes. Il n'avait plus notion de rien, c'est pourquoi il n'entendit pas une personne rentrer dans le bain. L'ombre s'approcha de lui, mettant sa main sur sa joue le faisant sursauter en ouvrant grand les yeux._

_- Qui y a t-il, Sasuke-kun ? Demanda t-elle._

_- Que fais-tu ici … Sakura, c'est les bains pour homme ! Cria le brun._

_- Voyons Sasuke-ku~__n, ne sois pas gêné, je suis quand même ta petite amie ! Ria t-elle._

_- Dans tes r__ê__ves ! C'est Naruto que j'aime moi !_

_- Hahahahahahaha ! Tu devrais voir ta t__ê__te ! Non s__é__rieux, tu es trop dr__ô__le ! Plaisanta la ros__é__e._

_- Il n'y a rien d'amusant, j'aime sinc__è__rement Naruto ! Assura le noiraud._

_- Mais je n'en doute pas ! Et puis _… _moi aussi je t'aime, Sasuke ! Susurra la jeune fille en se transformant en un joli blond._

_- Na _… _Naruto ? S'__é__tonna Sasuke, _… _pour _… _pourquoi tu as fait __ç__a ?_

_- Je voulais juste t'emb__ê__ter mais _… _je suis pas d__éç__us _… _Sasu-chan ! Ronronna le dor__é__._

_Le dit « Sasu-chan » avait le rouge aux joues, le blondi se tenait devant lui, nu juste une serviette autour de la taille, comme lui, son sang bouillonnait dans tout son corps, il sétait déclaré, et le doré avait répondu positivement à ses sentiments. Ce dernier s'approchait de Sasuke … Trop prêt … Il m'y ses mains sur les hanches de Sasuke le collant aux siennes, il rapprocha ses lèvres du cou du noiraud, déposant un baiser, puis suçotant ce même endroit du cou, prouvant qu'il lui appartenait._

_Sa bouche rejoint celle de son homologue, d'abord juste les lèvres puis il les lécha, quémandant l'entrée, le brun hésita le tant que son cerveau réalise bien le moment, pour enfin l'entrouvrir acceptant l'étrangère, débutant un balais sensuel entre les deux intrus dans chaque cavité buccal des deux jeunes adultes. Naruto enleva la serviette de Sasuke ainsi que la sienne et commença des mouvements de hanche, frottant leur deux érections l'une contre l'autre, les faisant gémir à travers les baisers échangés._

_- Na … Naaruuu … mmmmh !_

_- Tu aimes __ç__a _… _mmmmmmmh _… _Sasuuuukeeeee ?_

_- Pluuuuuus … je veux … pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !_

Les rayons du soleil vinrent doucement réveiller l'hôte de ces lieux, le sortant de son doux rêve, le brun se releva, regardant le renardeau dormir encore, il partit dans la salle de bain, et comme chaque matin au lendemain de ses rêves, son pénis était érigé, droit comme un soldat au garde à vous. En voyant l'ampleur des dégâts dû à son rêve, une bonne douche froide était la solution, il retourna vite fait dans sa chambre, prit des vêtements et retourna dans la salle d'eau, où il prit sa douche calmante pour ses hormones.

Quand la toilette fut terminée il retourna dans la pièce, il vit Naruto assit sur le lit entrain de regarder partout. Quand il réalisa que Sasuke était là, l'orangé lui sauta dans les bras, à cet instant une seule pensée traversa le brun « Tu seras toujours aussi heureux de me voir plus tard ? », mais il la chassa et serra la boule de poils prêt de son torse. Boule de poils qui lécha le noirâtre sur sa joue. Ils descendirent au salon où le brun prépara un petit-déjeuner vite fait bien fait, quoi que un peu carbonisé certes, mais ils mangèrent tranquillement et une fois le repas fini ils allèrent voir Tsunade-sama.

Une fois à la tour de l'Hokage, toute l'équipe sept était réunie, Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke avec son renardeau assit à côté de lui, protégeant le brun de la rosée quand elle essayait de s'en approcher de trop près à son goût. La blonde à forte poitrine leur ordonna de continuer les missions, Naruto pouvait soit rester avec quelqu'un, soit partir avec eux, elle leur proposa de voter, résultat : Contre pour que l'orangé les suive : un vote de Sakura ; Pour : deux de Sasuke et Naruto qui émit un petit couinement ; Neutre : un vote de Kakashi qui dit qu'il s'en fichait royalement. L'animal rejoignit alors l'équipe pour la mission.

En fin de soirée l'équipe était de retour chez Tsunade, faisant leur rapport, l'équipe avait très bien agit, la mission fut très vite accomplie et ils s'étaient un peu reposés sur le chemin. Durant la mission, Sakura ne pouvait pas s'approcher de Sasuke, elle dut donc être concentré sur la mission au lieu que son esprit ne se focalise sur le brun, brun qui passa une très bonne journée avec le renard qui avait réussi à vaincre un ennemi, sachant qu'ils étaient trois seulement. Kakashi n'avait rien à dire, à part que quand Naruto serait redevenu humain, il faudrait qu'il continu de s'entendre aussi bien et surtout que Sasuke ne devrait rien lui faire de grave pendant sa transformation, cette remarque le refit pensée à l'histoire de la salle de bain, rougissant ses joues d'un beau rouge.

Deux semaines passèrent comme ça, l'équipe enchaînée mission sur mission, les réussissant toutes les unes après les autres, Sakura, ayant trop peur de Naruto, finit par laisser tomber Sasuke durant un moment. Le blond restait encore en renard, aucun signe ne montré qu'il allait retrouvé son apparence normal, ce qui rendu tout le monde assez triste sauf peut-être le dernier descendant des Uchiwa, qui d'un côté était très malheureux mais aussi en profitait, si il se souvenait de rien alors tout leur bon moment, leur complicité plus que présente maintenant tout ça partirait aux oubliettes, ceci serrait son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Ce matin fut pourtant différent des autres, Sasuke s'entrainait quand il avait du mal à dormir. Il frappait dans le vide, pour améliorer sa vitesse, mais, il reçut la visite de Sakura, qui commença à courir vers lui. Le renardeau voulut l'empêcher d'avancer en la mordant mais elle le projeta contre un mur qui se brisa à l'impact. Se rendant compte de sa grosse erreur, elle s'approcha de lui en courant et se reçu un coup de poing dans la figure qui la projeta plus loin. Elle se releva pour voir qui l'avait frappé et devant la rosée se tenait Naruto. Enfin presque, il avait toujours ses oreilles pliées en arrière, signe qu'il était très en colère. La jeune fille ne vit pas entièrement le corps de Naruto qui courut vers elle le poing brandit, prêt à s'abattre. Mais Sasuke se posta juste devant, le prenant dans ses bras et partit, dos à sa coéquipière, chez lui.

- Tu réparas le mur Sakura, lança t-il à son adresse toujours tourné.

Chez lui, l'ébène monta directement dans sa chambre, le plus vite possible en marchant, pourtant on aurait juré qu'il courrait. Il déposa le paquet qu'il avait dans les bras. Naruto avait récupéré son apparence, sauf qu'il avait les oreilles et aussi une queue de renard … Mais il avait ou plutôt n'avait pas d'habits, il était nu devant lui ! Naruto le regarda de ses yeux innocents et bougea les lèvres pour qu'un son sorte.

- Sa …su… Sasu ! Dit joyeusement le renardeau en agitant sa queue.

Les joues du brun à ce moment auraient put faire concurrence aux tomates les plus mûres. A cause de l'entente de ce surnom, sorti si innocemment de la bouche du blondinet qui n'avait pas du tout remarqué. Le cerveau de Sasuke fut d'abord déconnecté en le voyant, ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre les magnifiques yeux bleus et le pénis de Naruto, seule pensée du brun « Il me bat là ! ». Quand son esprit reprit contrôle de son organisme il partit dans son armoire chercher un kimono bleu foncé avec l'emblème des Uchiwa en gros derrière.

Le renardeau se dirigea, s'en prendre le kimono, vers la salle d'eau ouverte, il s'installa dans la douche assit, attendant que son maitre le rejoigne. Puis vint un autre problème … le renard ne savait sûrement pas se laver … il allait devoir le laver lui même ! Devant le regard innocent de Naruto, Sasuke pria pour calmer ses hormones, il ne devait pas le violer, il le laverait sans rien tenter.

Il rentra dans la douche avec le blondi, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il alluma les robinets, faisant jaillir l'eau. Le blondinet, d'abord surpris par la température s'habitua bien vite, et se laissa faire quand le noiraud commença à lui laver la corps avec son gel douche à la mure.

Il découvrait son corps bronzé, chaque partie. D'abord son torse musclé, ses tablettes de chocolats étaient bien présentes, son dos large tellement doux comme le reste de son corps, il passa ensuite à ses bras fort, il se baissa pour s'occuper des jambes musclés, il les frotta doucement, prenant tout son temps, comme il l'avait fait pour le haut. Il lava aussi les pieds du blondinet qui voulait lui retirer, « Zone sensible » nota le brun. Puis, le moment fatidique arriva, il avait réussi à calmer toute son excitation en pensant que c'était son corps qu'il lavait mais là … c'était opposé, celle de Naruto était un peu plus grande que la sienne… il s'approcha de l'objet de ses rêves mais il aurait aimé le découvrir différemment. Il se dépêcha de le nettoyer, vite fait bien fait.

- Naru, dit le brunâtre troublé, tu peux te baisser que je nettoie tes cheveux ?

- Kyu ! Approuva le blondi.

Le doré s'assit sur le carrelage de la douche, offrant sa chevelure de blé au sombre. Sasuke mit une noisette de son shampoing au cassis et massa le crâne. Il découvrit que Ses cheveux étaient très doux et soyeux, ses mains glissèrent facilement sur sa tête.

La toilette de Naruto finit ils sortirent pour retourner dans leur chambre. Sasuke avait encore très mais alors vraiment très très très chaud, le blondi l'avait laissé le toucher partout, il avait même remarqué quelque zone délicate sur son corps. Arrivé dans la pièce, Sasuke choisit des vêtements pour son animal.

Naruto portait un maillot noir à manche courte, un jean taille basse aussi bleu que le ciel, il ne pouvait pas être trop haut vu qu'il avait sa queue, et un boxer blanc marqué « You are my cat ». Ces vêtements, s'était le brun qui l'avait aidé à les mettres, il ne savait pas comment faire.

Une fois prêt ils allèrent à la tour de l'Hokage, lieu de rendez-vous depuis la métamorphose de Naruto si il y avait des changements qui n'avait pas encore eu lieu du moins … jusqu'à aujourd'hui et un changement bien voyant. Sur le chemin tous se tournèrent pour voir le réceptacle de Kyubi, cette nouvelle apparence intriguée plusieurs personnes. C'était vrai qu'un humain avec des oreilles et une queue de renard ne passait pas inaperçue.

Quand Sakura vit Naruto elle ne put s'empêcher de dire qu'il était très mignon comme ça mais elle changea vite d'avis quand il grogna lorsqu'elle allait toucher Sasuke qui se contenait d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête qu'elle tirait.

- Pour qui tu te prends Naruto ? J'aime Sasuke-kun alors laisse-moi !

- Grrrr ! Grogna-t-il. Non !

- Laisse-le ! Tu ne l'aimes pas !

- Kyu ! … J'ai … me … j'aime Sasu ! Articula le blondinet.

Ces dernières paroles étonnèrent tous ceux de la pièce, c'est à dire Sakura qui avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités, sa peau était devenue très pâle, Kakashi qui venait d'arriver, un peu étonné de l'entendre mais il se remit à lire son livre, Tsunade à son bureau qui éclata de rire et Sasuke, les yeux lui sortant de la tête et son corps aussi rouge et brulant que des tomates farcies. Le jeune homme baissa la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs, le blondi, la personne qui avait prit son cœur venait de dire qu'il l'aimait, c'était certes son plus beau jour mais … il ne le pensait ou ne le penserait plus bientôt … quand il redeviendrait totalement humain … ils recommenceraient à se chamailler, à s'insulter … ou si il se souvenait de tout … ils se sépareraient et il entendrait plus « Je l'aime » mais plutôt « Je le déteste ! » de la part de ce si innocent renard. Oui, autant qu'il en profite de ces « Je l'aime », c'était sûrement les derniers.

- Il restera encore un moment comme ça. Dit simplement Tsunade.

- Sasuke-kun va devoir le supporter encore ? Il ne peut pas rester seul ? Se plaignit Sakura.

- Il n'arrive pas à s'habiller … alors non, ça te dérange Sasuke ? J'ai l'équipe neuf qui est en repos, Hinata pourrait s'en occuper, proposa la blonde.

- Il ne sait pas non plus se laver seul … Hinata s'évanouirait à la seconde même où il enlèvera son haut, répondit l'argenté.

- Pourquoi pas demander au concerné ? Intervint Sasuke et tous se retournèrent vers le doré.

- Je… veux Sasu …répondit-il à la question posé dans les yeux de tous. Cette réponse fit fulminer la rosée et fit sourire le brun qui se cacha derrière ses mèches.

- Très bien mais il ne pourra pas vous suivre aujourd'hui. Je voudrais faire quelques tests cette après-midi pour savoir si il est apte à vous suivre en mission. Il restera donc chez toi Sasuke, j'enverrais une personne pour le chercher à midi pour les examens. Alors maintenant, tu le ramènes chez vous et vous trois partez en mission. Ordonna leur chef.

Sur un « Oui » de tous ils partirent, Sakura et Kakashi vers les portes du village et les deux autres garçons chez le brun. Arrivés, Sasuke expliqua à Naruto qu'il reviendrait ce soir, il devait donc rester seul chez lui et éviter de faire de grosses bêtises. Le noiraud franchit le bas de la porte quand deux bras l'entourèrent, l'empêchant de partir.

- Naru … soupira Sasuke en tournant son visage vers le blond, je dois y aller.

- Je t'aime Sasu … Répondit le doré en souriant et retournant à l'intérieur de la maison de l'Uchiwa.

Celui-ci était un peu ahuri face à cette déclaration.

- Idiot, sortit-il en reprenant sa route.

Sasuke en mission, Naruto n'avait vraiment rien à faire. Il allait dans son jardin mais rien à faire, personne pour jouer. Il allait dans la chambre mais n'avait pas sommeil… Il n'avait vraiment rien à faire. Il se mit sur le canapé et s'assit sur la télécommande du lecteur DVD, allumant ainsi la télévision et le lecteur qui mit en route la lecture du DVD.

Le film était depuis plus de trois semaines dedans, Sasuke l'avait déjà vu, du moins le début et avait dû stopper pour aller à un rendez-vous avec Naruto qui en vérité était un entrainement.

Dans le film, ou plutôt ce que Naruto regardait, un homme roux était sur un canapé, il regardait lui-même la télé, deux filles se touchaient, se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, l'une blonde criait un nom mais le son, le rouquin du film l'avait coupé, lui-même murmurait un prénom, un « Deidaraaaa » pendant que sa main faisait des allers et venue sur sa verge. Naruto ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, il avait déjà vu Sasuke le faire mais la buée l'avait caché peu après, l'empêchant de voir clairement, mais il hurlait souvent son prénom à lui.

Le garçon continuait son manège et n'avait pas remarqué qu'un autre jeune, un blond, était dans le salon, il s'avança vers le rouquin, se posta devant lui…

_- Alors Sasori … Tu prends ton pied en pensant à moi ? Lui dit-il avec une voix suave._

_- Dei _… _Deidara ? S'étonna ledit « Sasori », stoppant tout ses mouvements. Je _… _je peux tout _… _t'expliquer ! Bégaya l'homme aux yeux vert._

_- Pas la peine voyons ! Je vais t'aider !_

_Le blondi se mit à genoux devant lui, passant un doigt sur le long du sexe. Il le lécha aussi de tout son long, donnant des coups de langue de temps à autre, augmentant les gémissements du roux et les rendant plus forts et plus présents dans la pièce. Le roux avait le rouge aux joues, la respiration rapide, une main dans les cheveux du blond qui prit le sexe tendu en bouche. Sasori laissa échapper un cri de surprise vite remplacé par ses gémissement. Il hurlait à Deidara d'aller plus vite et que c'était bon ce qu'il lui faisait. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, le roux lâcha un hurlement de plaisir alors que le blond remontait vers lui, un liquide blanchâtre au coin des lèvres._

_- Tu as aimé_ _?_

_- Ou … Ouiiii ! Gémit le rouquin._

_- Prêt pour passer aux choses sérieuses ?_

Naruto éteignit le poste. Durant toute la scène il s'était imaginé à la place du blond et Sasuke à la place du roux. Son cœur battait fort, prêt à sortir de sa poitrine, son bas-ventre lui faisait un peu mal. Il décida de faire un tour dans le jardin et se mit sur le parquet en bois qui était en dehors puis s'allongea. Il voulait oublier ce qu'il avait vu et pour ça rien de tel qu'une sieste.

Quand il se réveilla, ce fut un Anbu qui lui dit de venir avec lui pour rejoindre l'Hokage. Dans la tour, Tsunade lui demanda si il connaissait des singes mais le blond fut incapable de lui montrer, croyant qu'elle parlait des oiseaux, il lui avait répondu « Bah, je sais pas … j'en ai pas vu chez Sasu. ». La seule réponse qui sortie de la blonde fut un soupir désespéré. Elle le fit combattre contre Kiba qui promit d'y aller doucement mais Naruto savait très bien ce battre, il le mit KO, lui et son chien, en moins de cinq minutes chrono. Tsunade lui dit qu'il pourrait partir en mission avec son groupe pour les autres tâches qui leur seraient assignées. Naruto sautait de joie, il allait pouvoir rester avec « son Sasu », c'était ses propres paroles.

Le reste de l'après-midi il resta avec Tsunade dans son bureau, elle fit d'autres examens, si son organisme avait bien suivit son changement rien d'anormal ne fut détecté, rassurant beaucoup le Godaime. Elle l'emmena déjeuner dans un restaurant et prit énormément d'alcool, laissant l'Uzumaki commander autant de ramens qu'il voulait, son maitre lui avait appris à manger avec des baguettes hier. En sortant elle prévenue le patron de mettre ça sur la note de « Uchiwa Sasuke qui se ferait un plaisir de payer ! » avait-elle dit complètement saoûle.

Le reste de l'après midi, Naruto visitait un peu la tour entière jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'odeur du brunâtre dans le bureau et courut le rejoindre à la seconde même. A peine avait-il traversé la porte qu'il sauta sur le noiraud, ce dernier referma la prise du blondi en l'entourant de ses bras. Tsunade expliqua que Naruto viendrait demain, qu'il n'avait rien et que « L'Uchiwa doit passer au restaurent, le Ikimono Gakari, c'est urgent », mais bien sûr, elle ne lui dit pas qu'il devait payer.

En partant de la tour, Sasuke passa au restaurent… il se promit de le lui faire payer au centuple, ils rentrèrent finalement chez le sombre, s'installant sur le sofa du salon. Le brun lui demanda comment c'était déroulait sa journée, Naruto lui raconta tout sans la moindre exception, le film porno dans le lecteur, les examens, etc … sauf peut-être que pendant le film il avait imaginé le faire avec Sasuke, il préférait ne rien dire. Le brun fut honteux d'avoir oublié le film qu'il avait mis dans le lecteur DVD, il s'en voulait beaucoup. Que dirait le doré quand il aurait récupéré sa forme originale ?

Avant le repas le noiraud décida d'emmener le bronzé dehors pour qu'il se défoule comme il le souhaitait. Il le conduisit au parc, dans lequel il venait tous les soirs, pour qu'ils jouent ensembles. Quand ils allèrent dans leur coin, un petit lieu entouré d'arbres, laissant les rayons du soleil pénétrer entre les feuillages, donnant un air calme à cet endroit. Durant les jours où ils venaient jamais personne n'était venu les déranger. Arrivé dans leur coin, Naruto sauta sur Sasuke, les deux tombèrent par terre et rigolèrent, surtout quand le blond commença à lui faire des chatouilles, le rire du brun s'intensifia alors. Puis il retourna la situation et fit subir la même punition au renard qui rigolait à gorge déployée.

Ils rentrèrent manger vers les sept heures et demi, Sasuke prépara un repas léger pour qu'ils puissent dormir tranquillement. Durant le diner, le noirâtre donna à manger au doré qui bougeait sa queue orangée tellement il était heureux, mais le brun cru que c'était uniquement parce que la cuisine était bonne. Le souper terminé, Naruto alla directement dans la chambre, prétextant qu'il était fatigué, se mit en boxer et alla dans le lit tandis que Sasuke allait dans le salon après la vaisselle finie, il avait soudainement eu envie de regardait le film qu'il avait dans le poste. Il alla s'assoir et mit en route le DVD, éteignant les lumières et tirant les rideaux durant les pubs qui passaient tout le temps avant le film pour que personne ne le voit.

Naruto avait très sommeil mais n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux, les pensées durant le film revenaient sans cesse. Il descendit rejoindre Sasuke en bas et il vit le film qu'il avait regardé ce matin, il reconnaissait les acteurs, ces derniers étaient sous la douche et se touchaient lentement, le son coupé, Naruto entendit de petits gémissements étouffés venant du canapé. Il s'approcha et vit le brun, le pantalon sur le genoux, faire ce que « Sasori », si il se souvenait bien, faisait quand il regardait le film. Une idée vint dans l'esprit du blondinet, il se posta juste devant, comme dans le film, Sasuke s'arrêta et bégaya. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire plus qu'il prit sa verge en main et entama les mêmes mouvements que dans le film.

Sasuke voulut retenir Naruto mais il sentait déjà le plaisir monter en lui, le privant de ses mouvements. Il ne pouvait que gémir le nom du doré, doré qui lâcha la verge tendue pour lui donner quelques coups de langue, d'abord sur le gland puis un peu partout sur le sexe, il le parcourait de long en large.

Le brun fut d'abord surpris de sentir la langue de Naruto puis il eut envie de plus de sensations, ses yeux se voilaient de pur plaisir, ses joues rougies, sa tête rejetée en arrière et son souffle court. La langue de Naruto entourait son sexe, allant de bas en haut, donnant des frissons dans tout le corps de l'ébène.

Le blondinet prit le sexe en bouche, le capturant dans sa cavité buccale, le brun sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide faire des vas et viens sur sa verge, augmentant ses gémissements qui faisaient penser à des hurlements, son souffle devenait rauque, sa main venait d'agripper la chevelure de blés du blond qui entendait très clairement les cris, grandissant son propre plaisir.

Le corps du brun tremblait, il allait bientôt venir, il le savait mais il ne pouvait rien dire, les mouvements que faisaient le doré étaient de plus en plus rapides et la sensation que la langue prodiguait sur sa virilité était tout simplement exquise pour Sasuke.

_ Na … Naruuuu … mmhhmmh !

Les protestations du brun augmentèrent encore quand, dans un hurlement, il se libéra dans la bouche de Naruto qui avala le liquide blanc. Il releva la tête et le vit tête en arrière, les joues rougies, le souffle court, il avait du mal à respirer normalement, le corps tremblant et ses yeux à moitiés fermés. Le brun, l'esprit encore embrumé, regarda le bronzé et le fit se lever en le tirant par le bras. Il lécha le coin des babines du blondi, ramassant sa propre semence, ce qui fit rougir le garçon un peu déstabilisé par son propre comportement.

Le brun s'enfonça dans le canapé, reprenant paisiblement son souffle pendant que le renardeau s'absentait pour rejoindre la chambre du brunâtre. Naruto ne savait pas comment calmer son problème alors il préféra s'allonger, attendant que le sommeil vienne tout seul, il s'endormit très vite, son trop plein d'émotions l'avait beaucoup aidé.

Dans le salon, Sasuke se releva, remonta son short et partit voir où Naruto était. Quand il le vit sur le lit, il décida d'aller le rejoindre et se mit donc en boxer comme son homologue pour s'endormir en le prenant dans ses puissants bras. Le renard se laissa faire, se collant même d'avantage pour poser sa tête sur le buste du brun, chatouillant son nez avec ses oreilles. Ils dormirent tous les deux ainsi, Naruto dans les bras de Sasuke.

Le lendemain, c'est Naruto qui se réveilla en premier, abandonnant le brun dans son plumard, et partit de la chambre prendre une bonne douche, recopiant les gestes du noiraud la veille. Il se frottait partout, lentement, gémissant sous la sensation de bien-être que cela lui prodigué.

Il avait juste oublié des vêtements, la serviette ne tenait pas à cause de la queue, c'est donc nu comme un ver qu'il se redirigea vers la chambre. Le brun venait juste de se réveiller mais voulait rester encore un peu et n'ouvrit donc pas les yeux. Il entendit quelqu'un, Naruto, d'après la voix et aussi dû au fait qu'il n'était plus dans le lit, cherchait des vêtements mais ne savait pas quoi mettre. Le noiraud jugea qu'il devait l'aider et donc ouvrit les yeux… grosse erreur. Il eut un gros plan sur le postérieur du blond qui s'était baissé pour ramasser un objet, sa masse de poils au-dessus de son beau fessier bougeait de gauche à droite extrêmement vite, signe qu'il était fâché.

Le brunâtre laissa ses pensés perverses, se leva et aida le blond à se trouver des vêtements adéquats. Un maillot bleu clair sans manche, col en V pas assez grand pour voir son torse sans oublier l'emblème des Uchiwa sur le dos, un short marron clair, le symbole du brun sur la fesse droite, en dessous, un boxer orange, le renard l'avait bien aimé. Il s'était habillé tout seul, sans aucun problème sauf pour le maillot qui refusait de descendre derrière, il demanda de l'aide au brun qui, en l'aidant, remarqua qu'il allait jusqu'aux fesses du blondi.

Sasuke partit prendre sa douche sans oublier de prendre des vêtements. Puis revint et mangea avec le blondinet pour finir par rejoindre les autres, c'est à dire l'équipe sept à la tour de l'Hokage pour leur prochaine mission du jour.

Les jours se déroulèrent ainsi, Sasuke dormait dans les bras du blond ou l'inverse, le brun préparait les repas, ils enchainaient les missions qu'ils réussissaient très vite, la vie était paisible … Mais il fallait une fin non ? C'est pourquoi, durant la mission qui leur avait était assignée, « Trouver un chat gris avec une tache en forme de cœur », Naruto eut un mal de ventre terrible, il se tenait le ventre et se crispait. Puis un pouf sonore se fit entendre, Naruto, le vrai en chaire et en os sans queue ni oreilles était devant eux, il se leva et regarda tout ceux dans la salle surpris, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était là.

Tsunade fut soulagé de le revoir comme ça, Sakura s'en fichait, elle s'était jeté dans les bras d'une fille qu'elle avait rencontrée dans un bar, Kakashi était soulagé de récupérer son élève mais un peu déçu, il était si obéissant même si c'était uniquement avec Sasuke… D'ailleurs, il était un peu angoissé de savoir si oui ou non Naruto se souviendrait de tout ce qu'il c'était passé dans le manoir. En parlant de Naruto, celui-ci venait de se lever du sol et sauta sur Sakura.

- Pourquoi tu m'as tapé Sakura-chan ? Demanda le doré.

- Euh … Je me suis trompée c'est tout… S'expliqua la rosée. Tu te souviens de quoi Naruto ?

- Et bien… j'allais faire ma technique, tu m'as frappé, j'ai atterri contre un arbre… puis… rien… jusqu'à ce que je me réveille ici, résuma-t-il.

- Dans ce cas tu vas retourner chez toi, Naruto.

- … « Retourner » ? … j'étais parti ?

- Tu demanderas ça à Sasuke et demain journée de repos mais pour le moment... SORTEZ DE MON BUREAU J'AI DU BOULOT MOI ! Hurla t-elle en les faisant sortir de peur pour certains ou de « j'ai-pas-envie-de-devenir-sourd » pour d'autres.

Ils partirent ensuite chacun de leur côté, le blond retourna chez lui sur un « tu m'expliqueras tout demain, teme. », laissé à l'adresse de Sasuke. Ces mot il en avait l'habitude pourtant cette fois il le blésèrent vraiment. Il retourna dans son manoir vide… personne avec lui… plus de blond pour le réveiller, plus de blond pour venir dans ses bras ou pour que lui aille dans les siens, plus de blond lui disant « Je t'aime Sasu » avec un sourire innocent comme si c'était le chose la plus naturelle qu'il soit… Oui...Naruto ne serait plus là avec lui. C'était dommage mais il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre. Si Sasuke aurait put choisir, il aurait choisit un autre jour… il allait être seul maintenant, comme avant, sauf que la personne ayant partagé ses souvenirs était là et elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Sasuke, perdu dans ses pensées, mit du temps à entendre qu'une personne sonnait et tapait comme un fou depuis des minutes sûrement. Il se leva pour hurler auprès de la personne qui venait le déranger mais il ne put rien dire, sa bouche resta ouverte, ses yeux sortait un peu de leurs orbites. Devant lui se tenait Naruto, il tapait du pied, signe que le brun avait mit beaucoup de temps avant de lui ouvrir cette fichue porte. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus fut que le doré, sans demander l'autorisation, pénétra dans sa demeure, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Tu aurais pu m'ouvrir plus tôt Sasuke ! Beugla le blondi.

- … Tu fais quoi ici ? Demanda le noirâtre.

- Bah … en rentrant chez moi, j'ai eu un flash, tu me disais que tu ne mangeais pas beaucoup car tu ne savais pas cuisiner alors je me suis dis : « Si Sasuke se nourrit mal il risque de tomber malade alors vu que je sais cuisiner autant qu'il en profite » et me voilà ! Sourit le bronzé.

- …Tu veux me cuisiner… quelque chose … à moi ?

- Bien sûr ! Sourit Naruto. Bon … tu veux quoi ? J'ai acheté des tomates et du riz pour faire des onigiris … je sais que tu aimes ça alors voilà, répondit le blondin, le rouge aux joues en se grattant celle de droite, il était gêné.

Sasuke fut très touché par l'attention que lui portée le blondi et fit un micro-sourire en répondant qu'il se fichait du plat tant que c'était mangeable. Le doré se mit aux fourneaux et commença à préparer des onigiris à la tomate et une salade avec des tomates. Le dîner fut vite préparé et ils passèrent à table. Le temps du repas, Naruto força Sasuke à parler ce qui ne fut pas très dure trouva Naruto. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, le sujet de Naruto en renard ne fut même pas abordé une seule fois. Le soir passa très vite, ils décidèrent de laisser la vaisselle pour ce soir et continuèrent à parler en regardant la télé.

La nuit arriva assez vite, Naruto demanda à Sasuke si il pouvait dormir chez lui car il se faisait trop tard. Le brunâtre le prévenu qu'il dormirait avec lui dans le même lit mais cela ne le découragea pas le moins du monde. Naruto monta à l'étage et prit une bonne douche en prévenant Sasuke d'abord, pour éviter les surprises, même si le brun connaissait déjà chaque parti de son corps. Quand Naruto redescendit il prévenu Sasuke qu'il pouvait y aller, ce qu'il fit en prenant tout son temps. Temps dont Naruto se servit pour se glisser sous la couette du brunâtre, qui en revenant, se coucha aussi immédiatement.

Geste intentionnel ou réflexe, le blond prit le brun dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur le crâne. Sasuke vérifia que Naruto dormait bel et bien et c'était le cas d'après sa respiration calme et régulière. C'était un réflexe, un très bon même pensa le noiraud en se blottissant d'avantage contre son torse musclé.

Le matin, les deux étaient réveillés, mais aucun ne bougeait. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que leurs ventres cris famine, faisant lever les deux jeunes hommes. Le noirâtre prit sa douche le premier alors que le blondin préparait le petit-déjeuner. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, le repas fini, Sasuke fit la vaisselle, Naruto prit à son tour sa douche, il emprunta des habits du foncé pour le reste de la journée, journée qu'ils passèrent ensembles à se disputer de temps à autres mais surtout à rigoler.

Dans le parc, ils furent rejoint par les autres équipes de genins, les filles décidèrent de faire un petit jeu, « Question ou gage ? », c'était comme action ou vérité sauf que tous devaient répondre à la même question…c'était bien le même jeu mais elles l'appelaient ainsi pour faire un peu plus adulte sauf que le jeu en lui-même n'était pas adulte. Elles obligèrent tout le monde à jouer même si les garçons les menacèrent elles étaient plus effrayantes. Sakura décida de commencer.

- Alors, aimez-vous quelqu'un ? Personne ne fut étonné par la demande.

- Oui, répondit Ino. Je peux même vous dire que c'est Choji ! On est ensemble depuis trois mois maintenant !

- Temari… zzzz … ronfla Shikamaru.

- … Tenten, dit Neji comme si c'était normal ce qui fit rougir la concernée.

- … Shi… Shino, répondit la jeune fille timide du nom d'Hinata.

- Mokuro pour moi, affirma la rosée.

- Mei ! Annonça avec fierté Kiba.

- … J'aime quelqu'un, avança Naruto.

- Oui, fit seulement Sasuke.

Les autres insistèrent pour savoir qui le brun aimait mais il ne répondit rien. Tous voulaient savoir, aussi Neji que Choji et Shikamaru… oui tous sauf un. Naruto ne posait pas de question, ne le regardait pas… Cette réaction prouva au brun qu'il s'en fichait de lui et de son cœur… Il n'était pas son ami … Oui... Il l'aidait pour réussir les missions uniquement, pas pour prendre soin de lui… Sasuke eut très mal au cœur mais mit son masque impassible sur son visage, se leva et commença à partir. Les autres restèrent là, ne comprenant pas son comportement.

Naruto se leva à son tour, il prévenu qu'il allait voir le noiraud pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Il courut après le noirâtre jusqu'à chez lui, il était essoufflé mais tapa contre la porte, gueulant de lui ouvrir. Mais au bout d'une demie heure à faire ce cinéma, il décida d'entrer sans l'autorisation du maître de maison.

Il grimpa le mur en béton qui menait à son jardin, ouvrit la porte en bois coulissante le menant dans le salon. Il regarda dans toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussez, rien. Seul les chaussures à l'entrée lui affirmait qu'il était rentré. Il monta alors à l'étage, fit la chambre, rien, puis l'autre pièce qui était la salle de bain. Et bingo, il tomba sur le brun… qui sortait de la douche, il était aussi nu qu'à sa naissance. Sasuke rougit fortement, lui criant de sortir, mais Naruto … bah, c'est Naruto, et celui-ci sauta sur le sombre pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Naruto lâche-moi !

- Non ! Réponse catégorique du blondi.

- Je suis à poil !

- … Et alors ?

- NON MAIS TU POSES DE CES QUESTIONS ! JE T'AI DÉJÀ VU A POIL MOI ?

- Oui, souffla t-il en tant que réponse.

- … Quoi ? … Tu … te … non, tu te souviens pas ! Paniqua Sasuke.

- … Si, de tout. De quand j'ai essayé de vous mordre, de quand tu t'es masturbé sous la douche en pensant à moi et en me fixant, du film que tu regardais, de moi te faisant une petite douceur, de...

- Arrête ! Coupa l'Uchiwa, pourquoi tu restes encore là si tu te souviens ? Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas autres pour qu'ils se moquent de moi ? POURQUOI ? Je comprends pas ! Criait-il, les larmes aux yeux.

- Laisse-moi finir. Je me souviens de chacunes de tes paroles, de ta gentillesse, de tes sourires, de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… De tout ces bons moments vécuent ensemble et que j'aimerais revivre avec toi, Sasu !

- … Merci, Naru … souffla le brun en plongeant sa tête dans le creux du cou du blondinet, refermant la prise.

LEMON NARUSASU :

Sasuke enfila une serviette, prit la main du blond et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Ils restèrent sur le lit à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux puis Naruto s'avança, mit une main sur l'épaule du brunâtre et se pencha pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux fermés, le blondi appuya un peu plus sur l'épaule, faisant s'allonger le brun sur tout le long du lit. Il quémanda l'accès à la cavité buccale du noiraud qui accepta vite. Leurs langues bataillèrent dans une douce et sauvage danse, pas pour savoir qui prendrait le contrôle, non, ils s'échangèrent tout leur amour dedans et toutes les promesses d'un avenir à eux seuls.

Le sombre trouva que son homologue avait un goût épicé, sûrement à cause des ramens du midi, et une telle douceur. Le blondi décela un goût doux mais une grande agressivité. Ils ne lâchèrent pas la bouche de l'autre mais le rappel d'air fut vite ressenti, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur mais heureux de s'être trouvés.

Le bronzé se mit à califourchon sur le pâle, ses fesses sur le sexe qui commençait à durcir à travers la serviette. Le blondin mit ses mains sur les épaules du sombre, les faisant voyager sur le corps en fonction des gémissements que le noiraud laissait échapper. Sa main gauche se stoppa sur un bouton de chaire rose tendu par le désir, il le pinça, tira et malaxa, l'autre morceau de chaire, Naruto s'en occupa avec ses lèvres, le suçotant, mordant ou en le léchant, sous les geignements de Sasuke.

Les caresses étaient divines, le dernier descendant des Uchiwa n'avait jamais connu autant de plaisir. Un courant électrique passait dans tout son être, plus violent en fonction des mouvements de l'Uzumaki qui commençait à onduler des hanches, frottant sa bosse contre celle de Sasuke, le faisant gémir d'avantage le nom de son futur amant. Un voile de luxure passa devant ses yeux, voilant son regard. La seule chose qu'il voyait clairement était deux billes d'un bleu étincelant, une chevelure comme le blé… La seule chose qu'il voyait c'était l'image de l'homme qu'il aimait, que même les yeux fermait il pouvait reconstituer chaque traits, c'était le reflet de son cœur qu'il voyait uniquement.

Naruto laissa le bouton de chaire et fit visiter à ses lèvres le corps du brun allongé sous lui, goûtant chaque parties corporelle de son « maître ». Il introduit sa langue dans son nombril, cambrant le brunâtre dû à la surprise, la faisant tourner, rentrer et sortir, ce qui fit soupirer d'aise le torturé pendant qu'une de ses mains se débarrassaient de la serviette, l'autre descendait la fermeture éclaire de sa veste orange.

Le blondin se releva, enlevant son blouson, son t-shirt et en profita pour retirer en même temps son pantalon, restant en boxer rouge. Il remonta sur l'Uchiwa et captura sa bouche, sa main gauche descendit vers son entrejambe, caressant le torse durant le trajet, taquinant un petit instant le bouton de chaire rose tendue. Sa main droite taquinait l'autre bouton de chaire.

Sasuke laissait échapper ses gémissements, ne pouvant et ne voulant pas les retenir, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autant de sensations, il n'arrivait pas à décrire précisément mais il se sentait bien, plus que bien là. Naruto ressentait chaque frissons qui parcourrait le corps du brunâtre, ils amplifiaient les siens, donnant plus de vie à son érection, le faisant gémir le prénom de son homologue qui en faisait de même avec le sien qui, à chaque fois, faisait disparaître un peu plus la raison de blondin.

La main de ce dernier prit le membre de son amant, commençant de lent et régulier vas-et-viens, laissant échapper un cri aigu étouffé par le baiser échanger. Une fois séparés, Sasuke mit son bras devant ses yeux, les fermants pour ressentir plus l'ivresse que lui procurait les allers et venues de cette main sur sa verge tendue. Il fut donc surpris quand la main se retira pour laisser place aux lèvres, laissant sortir un hoquet dû à cela. Les lèvres lui embrassaient le bout de son sexe, le liquide pré-séminal coulait, la langue venait de temps à autres le laper, elles se posèrent également sur toute la longueur, la langue venait souvent pour faire hoqueter le brun dû à l'étrangère.

Hoquetant plus fortement quand son blond le prit en bouche, le forçant à regarder pour voir ce que son amant faisait. Celui-ci emprisonnait sa virilité dans une prison douce, chaude et humide, il entama quelques vas-et-viens lent puis s'arrêta pour lécher les testicules du brunâtre. Le noiraud gémit de plaisir, c'était la deuxième fellation de sa vie et sa première gorge profonde qui était très agréable. Naruto refit quelques mouvements de vas-et-viens, de plus en plus rapides, tendis que son autre main jouait avec les tétons durcis.

- Na … NARUUU … Je … vais …

Sasuke vint dans la bouche du blondi qui avala le liquide sans aucune honte tout en fixant le brun, le sperme avait un goût amère mais très agréable, c'était pour Naruto la première fois qu'il y goûtait mais il aimait le goût, ça avait la saveur de Sasuke, c'était son désir qui ressortait pour lui.

Naruto remonta embrasser son petit-ami, partageant sa saveur à travers ce lien échangé entre ces deux jeunes garçons. L'ancien renard s'assit sur le bas ventre de son homologue, prit trois de ses doigts en bouche, les suçant ou léchant en regardant droit dans les yeux son brunâtre, pour redonner vie à la passion dans son bas ventre. Ce qui fit effet très vite, le sang bouillonnait partout dans tout son être. Les doigts assez humidifiés, il commença d'abord à masser l'intimité du noiraud pour y insérer un membre. Cette intrusion dans cette entre qui n'était pas habituée fit échapper un long cri de douleur entre les dents de l'Uchiwa.

Voyant le visage crispé par la douleur, le jeune blondinet commença à le branler pour lui faire penser à autre chose ce qui marcha un peu. Il introduisit un deuxième doigt, entama des mouvements d'aller et venu enchainant avec des gestes de ciseaux pour écarter les parois pour la future pénétration qui sera plus douloureuse sinon. Naruto continua jusqu'à ce qu'il cogna ce point qui fit hurler de plaisir Sasuke. Voyant le visage contracté par le plaisir, le bronzé continua de toucher ce point pour revoir ce visage. Puis le sombre demanda à l'Uzumaki de venir en lui.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda le blondinet un peu inquiet.

- Ou...OUI ! Gémit le brun.

- Mais...je sais pas si la prépara...

- VIENS ! Ordonna le noiraud au même moment que les intrus en lui touchaient sa prostate.

Naruto leva les jambes du brunâtre, les posa sur ses épaules, prenant son sexe en main, il le guida jusqu'à l'intimité du brun, écartant de l'autre main la fesse droite pour mieux pénétrer. Il s'enfonça doucement, ne voulant pas le blesser, puis scruta chaque signe du visage de son amant. Rien ne lui disait qu'il avait mal alors il rentra un peu plus, toujours rien. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il rentra d'un seul coup, le hurlement de douleur se fit taire dans un baiser, le sombre enfonça ses ongles dans les dos de Naruto, le griffant jusqu'au sang.

Le doré attendit avant de faire un geste, le sombre s'excusa, les larmes aux yeux dû à la douleur, il bougea lui-même pour donner le signal au blondi. Les mouvements étaient doux et réguliers, l'un savourant les sensations que lui prodiguait le corps étrangé, l'autre dégustant les gémissements et hurlement que son homme lui laissait entendre sans aucun gêne. Naruto cherchait la tâche pour que Sasuke puisse criait plus fort, il donna encore quelques coups de reins avant de la trouver, courbant l'Uchiwa qui hurla son bonheur. L'Uzumaki s'appliqua à cogner sa prostate violemment, rendant les coups de butoirs irréguliers et bestiaux.

Si Sasuke devait décrire ce moment, il ne trouverait pas d'autre mot que « brûlant », oui, toute cette passion partagée brûlait leur deux corps, les soudent. Naruto trouvait qu'il était si serré et si chaud. Quand il dit ces paroles, le visage déjà rouge du foncé, augmenta d'avantage. Leurs souffles étaient courts, très rapides et bruyants, la sueur perlait sur eux, coulant des cheveux à l'omoplate du blond dont les goûtes tombait sur le corps du brunâtre qui avait les cheveux collés à l'oreiller ainsi qu'à son front, cachant légèrement ses yeux. Le réceptacle de Kyubi dégagea son front, il voulait voir ses yeux quand il allait jouir. Jouissance qui ne mit pas longtemps à arriver après un temps d'extase échangé entre eux, le blondinet vint en Sasuke qui vint sur leurs torses.

Fin du Lemon

Naruto se retira de Sasuke, le sperme coulant de son intimité rougie par l'exercice fait, puis s'allongea sur le côté en le prenant dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent, Sasuke dans les bras de son amant sur un dernier « je t'aime » prononcé par les deux amants.

Les jours suivant étaient toujours joyeux, malgré leurs petites engueulades, ils se réconciliaient, les missions rajoutaient du piquant … Ils étaient heureux ainsi...

C'est la fin.

LEMON SASUNARU:

Sasuke n'en revenat pas, il n'avait pas oubliait et restait avec lui ! Il prit le visage du blond entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Le jeune blondin répondit au baiser, voulant approfondir à la seconde même, surprenant le brun qui fut ravi de cette initiative. D'une de ses mains, Sasuke enleva la veste orange, la projetant à l'autre bout de la pièce, suivit par le t-shirt, puis ils se séparèrent par manque d'air. Le noiraud s'attaqua ensuite au pantalon pour qu'il aille rejoindre le reste des vêtements sans oublier le boxer au passage. Ils se scrutèrent l'un et l'autre, savourant du regard le corps de son opposé, donnant naissance à une chaleur qui parti vers chacun de leur bas ventre.

Voyant le début d'érection chez son futur amant, Sasuke plaqua Naruto contre le mur, prenant sauvagement la bouche de son acolyte en otage. Les mains de celui-ci vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux de l'ébène tendis que celles de ce dernier vinrent titiller les boutons de chaires roses. L'une des mains descendit vers la verge du doré, la prenant et entamant des vas-et-viens pour la gonfler, n'hésitant pas à frotter sa propre érection, augmentant leur désir respectif.

Lâchant la bouche de son homologue, leurs souffles saccadés par le manque d'air, il la fit ensuite voyager sur tout le corps du blondinet. Les boutons de chaires eurent droit à une petite torture, des petites morsure, il les suçota et les pinça. Le nombril en eu aussi le droit, la langue tournoyait, les dents mordillaient la chaire autour. Il se baissa encore et lécha le bout du sexe, faisant gémir le blondin. Fier de son effet il recommença, mais sur toute la longueur en déposant juste ses lèvres puis le prit finalement en bouche, commençant un va-et-viens déjà irrégulier sans le lâcher des yeux. C'était sa façon de rendre sa dette avait-il dit au doré et il voulait le goûter très vite, ajouta t-il en léchant le pré-sperme du haut du sexe érigé.

Il présenta trois doigts au blondi qui les prit dans sa bouche pour les humidifier. Une fois prêt, Sasuke les retira et les mit devant l'intimité du blondin, qui était assez mal à l'aise, en lui disant qu'il se détende car il allait y aller doucement. Il introduisit un doigt et vint embrasser son futur amant. Amant quil lâcha un cri de surprise et de douleur à travers cet échange.

Il introduisit un deuxième membre et prit alors le sexe de Naruto en main pour entamer des vas-et-viens alors que ses lèvres s'acharner sur un des tétons du bronzé. Il commença des allés et venus avec ses membres à l'intérieur du corps de son soleil.

Les sensations de ses intrus se mouvent en lui plaisaient beaucoup à Naruto qui ondulait son bassin au même rythme, les enfonçant plus loin en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le point lui faisant voir les étoiles. A l'entente de ce hurlement, les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard complice et s'appliquèrent à frapper ce point.

- Vi...VIENS main...teNAAAAN ! Hurla le Blond.

- Comme tu voudras mon renardeau !

Sasuke souleva Naruto qui enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de l'Uchiwa, remuant des hanches au passage pour frotter leurs érections, leur faisant échapper un gémissements pour l'un et un grognement pour l'autre. Le porteur du Sharingan plaça son sexe devant l'intimité et entra progressivement, malgré la douleur le porteur de Kyubi se mordit les lèvres et s'enfonça d'avantage, il voulait le sentir en lui, tout entier.

Sasuke voyait très bien ce qu'il faisait, il devinait aussi qu'il devait avoir très mal. Il arrêta le blondin dans sa progression et embrassa son cou, le marquant comme sien, pendant qu'il prenait les rênes de la pénétration. L'intimité du blondinet était étroite et chaude comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Même sa verge entièrement entrée, il ne bougea pas, laissant des marques rouges sur tout le corps en face de lui.

Naruto avait mal mais cette sensation d'intrusion en lui, lui plaisait. C'était comme si il l'avait toujours attendue. Il était si bien ainsi, Sasuke en lui, il savait aussi que ce serait de plus en plus satisfaisant quand il commencerait ses mouvements. Il commença à bouger ses hanches, soupirant de bien-être.

Le signal donné, le brun bougea lui aussi, s'enfonçant encore plus loin. Les gestes ordonnaient et réguliers laissèrent vite leur place à des coups de reins brutaux sans organisations, il voulait se retenir mais les gémissements étaient si jouissifs pour lui, il voulait les entendres d'avantage et il voulait la toucher. Cette tâche qui le ferait hurler, déchirant les cordes vocal de son amant, il la trouva vite grâce à ses coups. Il accéléra d'avantage, sortant pour mieux le pénétrer par la suite. Le blondi voyait des étoiles, il griffait le dos du brunâtre en hurlant son plaisir et son amour pour lui tendis que son amant grognait ses réponses.

Leurs souffles saccadés, les joues rougies par le plaisir, les yeux se fermant à moitiés, Sasuke alla plus fort, cognant très fortement la prostate, ils hurlèrent, des hurlement de luxure intense entre eux. Quelques coups de butoir et ils jouirent tout les deux, Naruto sur leur torse, Sasuke en sentant l'anus du doré se contracter sur son sexe, jouit en lui.

Naruto laissa tomber ses jambes sur le sol, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, leur visage avait la même expression, celle d'un désir partagé. Ils sourirent et s'embrassèrent.

- Je t'aime, s'étaient-ils dit au même instant.

Puis ils allèrent dans la chambre du brunâtre, dormir après autant d'émotions en une seul journée. Naruto se mit dans les bras de son homme, calant sa tête contre le torse musclé de son chère et tendre, pour fermer les yeux, soufflant encore des « je t'aime » qui se faisaient de plus en plus inaudible. Sasuke répétait aussi les mêmes mots, prenant son cher renardeau couvert de marques rouges dans ses bras forts. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Les jours suivant étaient toujours joyeux, malgré leurs petites engueulades, ils se réconciliaient, les missions rajoutaient du piquant… Ils étaient heureux ainsi...

C'est la fin.


End file.
